1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device used for an instrumental device mounted on a vehicle, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-3244 describes a display device mounted on a vehicle, the device including a second display unit mounted at a back of an opening formed on a facing plate that covers around a first display unit (display element).
FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate a display device having the similar configuration to the display device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-3244. This display device 100 is used as a combination meter in a vehicle, and has an opening 121 formed on a facing plate 120 that covers around a first display unit 110. Then, a second display unit 130 is mounted at the back of the opening 121.
The first display unit 110 is, for example, a speedometer displaying a traveling speed of a vehicle. The second display unit 130 is, for example, a device displaying various warning information pieces of the vehicle, and light sources 131 illuminating a warning design are mounted on an inner bottom part of the second display unit 130.
In the display device 100, the opening 121 of the facing plate 120 is closed by a panel 140. The panel 140 closing the opening 121 is made of a transparent or semitransparent plate member by which the design illuminated by the light sources 131 can visually be recognized. As illustrated in FIG. 5, the panel 140 is fixed by being pressed against the front surface of the second display unit 130 with a peripheral edge 121a at the reverse side of the opening 121.
However, when the panel 140 is mounted to be pressed against the front surface of the second display unit 130 by the peripheral edge 121a at the reverse side of the opening 121 as illustrated in FIG. 5, a step D is formed on the border between the facing plate 120 and the panel 140. Therefore, a joint between the facing plate 120 and the panel 140 is noticeable, which entails a problem of poor appearance.